The present invention relates to data decoders, and more particularly to a decoder for Lempel-Ziv-encoded data.
The need for improved data compression schemes is well known, because vast quantities of data are generated and used by present computer systems. Even larger amounts of data will be required to be stored and processed in the future. Frequently, it is necessary to compress the data in order to reduce data storage requirements. Moreover, as more computers are operated as part of a computer network, it will more often be necessary to compress the data in order to reduce the time and cost of data transmission.
An increasingly popular technique for data compression is the Lempel-Ziv (LZ) algorithm. The LZ algorithm efficiently compresses data in one pass without any prior knowledge of the frequency distribution of the data symbols. There is also a decoding algorithm for decompressing the encoded data.
One consequence of data compression is the additional burden on the computer's central processor. If large quantities of data are to be compressed or decompressed, then a significant amount of computer time may be required. This will diminish the gains achieved by the use of data compression.